powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpfish/Sylvaniis (Race)
The Origin of the Sylvaniis The Sylvaniis began as most humanoid species in this verse do; weak, stupid and powerless. Through great struggle, the Sylvaniis powered through their predators, dominating the food chain at the young age of 2 millenia. They quickly got to work mastering their environment, learning to shape the trees and plains, controlling the water in the air, even plasma bowed to their will. Not too long after, only about four thousand years, the Sylvaniis discovered science and learned how their abilities worked, as they had mutated to work in a more urban, scientific environment. With the discovery of their power's inner workings, the Sylvaniis began to look at the universe in much the same way as they looked at their powers. They managed to isolate and manifest different aspects of their universe's inner workings. They manifested as the Flames and each was named according to the sphere of influence they belonged to. The Flame of Balance is grey and represents morality both good and evil. The Flame of Chaos is all colors and none and represents the universe as it was and how it will be at any time. The Flame of Natural Order is Red, Orange and Yellow representing the laws of Physics and Space-Time. The Flame of Nothingness has no color and both exists and does not exist, representing the void between particles and the ephemeral void of death. Two more Flames were discovered by Amantez Eloahim; The Flame of Magic, which is purple-pink and the Flame of Soul, which is a translucent silver. As the Sylvaniis became one with science, they altered themselves, killing themselves off in great numbers to do so. They removed their own ability to reproduce as the price to a longer, almost immortal, lifespan, but gave themselves a loophole using the Four Flames. The are Asexual, but may pick a partner from any race and take on the physical and mental-emotional aspects as the member of the opposite sex as their partner. Doing this grants them an extremely longer lifespan and gives their partner's soul the ability to resist Death, being reborn into another as they are slain or die of age. They also lost any and all physical differences, looking the exact same. Most Sylvaniis do not pick a partner and those that do, but lose their partner to Death, are known as Vessels. Vessels are used to hold the essence of the Flames as they have a small niche in their soul where their partner would be or was. Many Vessels are blessed by this arrangement, giving them influence over the Sphere that their Flame corresponds with. Some Vessels are cursed, losing all emotion and succumbing to the Flame's will. Common Powers/Abilities *Nigh Immortality *Elemental Manipulation *Telekinesis *Astral Form (Vessels only) *Embodiment Creation (The discoverers of the Flames) *Shapeshifting *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Durability *Healing Factor (Vessels) *Limited Foresight Sylvaniis with Strange, Unique and/or Different Powers/Abilities *Amantez Eloahim, Vessel of Chaos **Technokinesis, Enhanced Crafting, Cosmic Knowledge *Assajuan Eloahim, Vessel of Balance **Causality Negation (for kinetic events), Morality Embodiment, Enhanced Combat *Sarua Garstuvel, Vessel of Natural Order ** Hydrokinesis, Pyro, Aero and Geokinesis (to a greater degree than normal), Reality Warping (Mostly alters time and space to a small degree), Unfettered Body *Markasta Enarru'um, Vessel of Nothingness **Negation, Eldritch Physiology (Both exists and does not exist), Spacial Displacement Culture of the Sylvaniis The Sylvaniis are an extremely environmentally concious species. Most of their clothing, technology and policies are very low impact on whatever environment may be involved. This makes them very against violence as the residual spirits and emotions of combat can have a lingering and sometimes negative impact on the environmet in which the combat took place. Their clothing consists of a woven cotton-like fabric, usually infused with extra durability and the ability to repel dirt and liquids. Typically the clothing is tight fitting, with a robe overcoat usually emblazoned with their personal insignia. Other forms of clothing, such as a Vessel's uniform, are most often left to the wearer. There is no religion as the Sylvaniis are close to godhood themselves. The architecture is open and airy, the main courtyard of the house being in the center with no roof, exposed to the elements. Reproduction As the Sylvaniis are asexual, there is no way for them to reproduce with each other. However, when mating, one child will always be Sylvan while the other child will be a member of the partner's species. Hierarchy The Sylvaniis are very independent and have only one Sylvan they answer to. This person is picked from the remaining Sylvaniis based on a unanimous vote by the entirety of the Sylvan species once every hundred thousand years. The Vessels currently in possession of Flames are not allowed to vote and cannot be chosen as the leader of the Sylvaniis due to concerns that the Flames could possess the Vessels and lead to a disaster. Past Vessels *Vessels of Balance **Assajuan Eloahim ***Cause of Death: Killed by Amantez Eloahim ****Destination of Flame: Absorbed by Amantez Eloahim *Vessels of Chaos **Adolfus Hitlersara ***Cause of Death: Suicide ****Destination of Flame: Amantez Eloahim **Lucas Moranadras ***Cause of Death: N/A Still alive ****Destination of Flame: Removed by the Sylvas, Given to Adolfus Hitlersara *Vessels of Natural Order **Ghandris Mahada ***Cause of Death: Age ****Destination of Flame: Sarua Garstuvel **Martinove Lutrus ***Cause of Death: Assassinated by Humanity ****Destination of Flame: Ghandris Mahada **Sarua Garstuvel ***Cause of Death: Killed by Amantez Eloahim ****Destination of Flame: Absorbed by Amantez Eloahim *Vessels of Nothingness **Nietzcher Grodoventich ***Cause of Death: Unknown ****Destination of Flame: Removed by the Sylvas, Given to Markasta Enarru'um **Markasta Enarru'um ***Cause of Death: Killed by Amantez Eloahim ****Destination of Flame: Absorbed by Amantez Eloahim Known Survivors of the Apotheosis of Amantez Eloahim *Mikata Tradumere, a human gifted with the abilities and appearance of a female Sylvaniis. Soulbonded to Amantez Eloahim. Category:Blog posts